the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Particular Visitor (Part 6)
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Moriarty Oh Can This Just End Already? A Particular Visitor (Part 6) 116 Comments Dr. H. Griffin Dr. H. Griffin @DrHGriffin 2 years ago And so another recap... again *mumble grumble*: In London: Ariadne has received Lewis' telegram and has replied back, telling him the names of the Lodgers she has with her. Returning to Hobbimer's, Ariadne questions the injured Griffin about what Moriarty plans. Talking with Hobbimer, Ariadne confesses that Moriarty had attacked them, but Hobbimer nevertheless allows them all to stay for safety. Ariadne keeps an eye of Griffin's door, in case he attempts to escape. Malemi, Mz. Hyde and Kito are waiting nearby the warehouse, when Malemi spots Cheshire. Deciding to wait, Cheshire escapes from the warehouse and bumps into them. He is horrified upon discovery that Malemi is with them. The next day; Moriarty, with the following Charricthran, travels back to London to claim the research from the warehouse. In Glasgow: After lunch, Lewis and Helen have a chin-wag about everything that has happened. ((I doubt this will be the last part (again), as we still have a major event at the warehouse which will probably stretch into another part, but hopefully we can end this sordid affair soon!)) Recommend 4 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "You... What are you doing here?!" he shouted at the monster. "What are you doing here?!" Why did it have to be today that everything went wrong for him? Kidnapped by a criminal mastermind, beaten by his underlings, and now Cheshire was eye-to-eye with the one thing he never hoped to see again. But that's not important. "Listen to me," Cheshire told Mz. Hyde. "My family and the others are in that warehouse. We need to save them." Mz.Hyde : I know, that's why we're here! We came to rescue you guys! Unless of course we get caught from you SHOUTING. So please, BE QUIET. ((Miss-Dreamerkat The Fox)) 4 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Kito rolled his eyes at the man's yelling and changed back in to human form. 4 •Share › Avatar The Fox Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Malemi threw a bewildered glare at Mz. Hyde. When did CHESHIRE become a Lodger? Isn't it more likely he's working WITH Moriarty? They're both THIEVES and deserved to DIE! Why should they help him? He wanted to protest but he knew better. He was the one that wanted to help, and he was the one that helped track down the lodgers. He couldn't duck out now, especially now that they've gotten this far. But there was a flip side to this... If they managed to save the lodgers quickly, he might be able to catch Cheshire and his family by themselves... Then he might get something out of this. It certainly wouldn't strike a good impression on the others, but he never intended to know them to begin with. Besides, Lewis wouldn't mind. It'd be one less thief to deal with. Malemi suppressed a purr of satisfaction and pulled a straight face. His eyes looked over Cheshire with the barest hint of a smirk before vanishing up the building and settling on the roof. As he did, he called to the others. " Well then, let's storm them already! We have blood to spill and lodgers to find. " ( Dr. H. Griffin ) 3 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin The Fox • 2 years ago • edited "Wait! Wait wait wait wait!" Cheshire pleaded, hushing his voice. "Moriarty is coming in the morning. If we rescue them now, then he'll be looking for them again. If we attack him and then rescue them, then we won't be bothered by him again. Hit two birds with one stone." Cheshire wanted Moriarty dead as much as the next Lodger, but if Moriarty were to discover that his prize would be gone, it could make things worse. "Besides, we'll have the element of surprise on him. Catch his trousers down." ((Mz.Hyde Miss-Dreamerkat )) 4 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago My patience has run out tonight! We can deal with Moriarty later! I'm getting my family out of there now, and I don't give a single FUCK about what you think! *She hops up on a few boxes and ledges, making her way up to Malemi on the rooftop.* 4 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago "I just want Lewis out of there and safe. That is all I care about." Kito said. 4 •Share › Avatar The Fox Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Malemi nodded to Mz. Hyde and looked over the warehouse from the distance. He honestly couldn't wait to unleash hell on the kidnappers. Living in the flat had tamed him somewhat. He sooner choose a good omelette over raw insides, but it left him longing a good hunt. Oh well, "Same heart, same bones" as beasts say. His tail tip twitched in anticipation as he remembered the struggle men put up between his fangs. The way he could feel their hearts race...and how they saw death in his gaze... He blinked out of his reverie right as he started a purr. Clearing his throat, he addressed Mz. Hyde. " So What are you thinking? I think we should keep this short; I sneak in and distract them and then you and the dog rush in and get the lodgers. " 4 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin The Fox • 2 years ago They don't know about the bombs. They don't know about the bombs. They don't know about the bombs! "Please!" Cheshire whispered to them, trying not to shout. "You mustn't go in there! They'll all die if you do!" 4 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago ((Mz.Hyde)) 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago That sounds like a good plan, Slyly! (The Fox ) And they die if we don't go in! *She takes out her needle and and pokes her wrist with it. The small object increases in size to a full rapier. She threads it with a green thread that hisses when it touches the metal, the tip glowing a sickly green.* Either go in with us, or leave. Because we're going in with or without you. *She turns to Malemi and Kito.* You guys ready? (Miss-Dreamerkat ) 4 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago Kito nodded grinning. 5 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago ((The Fox )) 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago (The Fox Your turn. X3) 3 •Share › Avatar The Fox Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago ( Sorry for the late reply! I've been real busy the past few days and just got a chance to reply! ;w; ) Malemi gave on last look to Cheshire, a dare flashing in his eyes, before a thin smile crossed his face. " As ready as a whip. " With that, he ducked into his shadow and raced down to the warehouse. Once he came close to the building, he looked it over, counting the guards and making note of any potential entrance. ( Dr. H. Griffin ) 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin The Fox • 2 years ago • edited "Wait! For goodness sake wait!" Cheshire shouted after it. "There are bombs attached to the doors, if they go off then they'll die inside! You'll kill them if you go in there!" Cheshire had tried common sense, now he had resorted to just begging. ((Mz.Hyde)) 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago • edited *Unfortunately for him, Mz. Hyde had no common sense, and found begging to be kind of annoying.* Oh of COURSE there are bombs! Look buddy, I don't care who you are, but you either help us out here and try to save your family like a REAL man, or you shut up and leave! *She goes over the edge of the building.* Your choice. *Without another look, she leaps off of the building and hits the ground with a tumble. With her needle at her side she creeps behind crates and in the shadows to get a better advantage on the guards. Now, she's just waiting for Malemi to give her the green light.* 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago ((Miss-Dreamerkat )) •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago Kito sighed at Cheshire, "You underestimate us." He then began climbing down, as limber as a cat. He stuck to the shadows as he descended without the are on. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago ((The Fox )) •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Helen Jekyll : “There wouldn’t be much point at all, then,” She sighed, putting her other hand over his, “Every moment, every breath, you’d have to move, talk, think perfectly, or the world would judge you... it’d simply be too much.” Jekyll1886 : "Ay," he agreed. "It nearly was." He regarded her. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to worry you." A sardonic chuckle. "It does, ah...put this Moriarty blighter in perspective though, doesn't it?" 3 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago She smiled gently and squeezed his hand again, to ressure him. “I’m afraid I don’t follow,” admitted Helen after a moment, a bit sheepish as she looked at him for an explanation. 3 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago (Jekyll1886) 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "He's only a man," stated Lewis. A skewed grin spread across his countenance. "A man who's made the critical misstep of irking the most remarkable collection of individuals this world has ever seen." 3 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago “And unlike the beings you mentioned before... we can ensure he’s dealt with?” She felt her lips twitching into a smile to mirror his, warmed by his words. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "Precisely," he affirmed with a slow, knowing dip of his head. His smile was, if anything, even wider. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago The two of them spent the next couple hours merely relaxing, and though Lewis had to attend to a few different things, the remainder of Helen's time in control was mostly uneventful...a welcome reprieve from the high tensions of before. Several minutes after the clocks had chimed three, Hela stepped out of their room's wash area, adjusting her clothing as she did so. "Evening, doc... I saw you've had an exciting day." 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Indeed. "We've things in the works now, at least. This morning was..." He shook his head. "In any case, it's not long till tea. Dinner's after. Bit of lull just now, thankfully." 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "And... what would you have me do?" She came to rest on the edge of her bed, regarding him with equal parts curiosity and caution. "There isn't exactly much to entertain myself with..." 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "Ah. About that..." He smiled, a conspiratorial gleam in his eye as he leaned over and whispered to her. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited Surprise flickered across her expression, then shifted to a grin. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you’ve gone insane... Very well.” She folded her legs beneath her, fixing Lewis with a look. “I’ll work on it.” 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "Excellent," he said with an anticipatory smile. * * * Later that day, just before dinner, he returned to their room, bearing a telegram. "Got another message from Radcliffe," he informed Hela, handing it to her. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Oh, her." Hela scowled as she glanced over the paper before passing it back. "Can't say I'm pleased to hear she's still breathing... Are those jumble of letters supposed to stand for names?" 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "Unless Radcliffe suffered a seizure at the telegraph office, I'd wager they refer to Tweedy, Doddle, Molony, Bird, Archer, Flowers, Pennebrygg, Maijabi, Luckett, Hawley Griffin, Lavender, Cantilupe, Helsby, Sinnett, and Mosley. "I imagine Hawley turned over Knowles, Bryson, Kaylock, and possibly Cheshire to Moriarty. "Richard, Alice, and others arrived here by balloon. "I've been informed still more lodgers escaped as well. "I've sent word to Malemi, telling him to stay put. "That leaves Mz. Hyde and Kito unaccounted for. I know Kito'd gone to renew his mask, so there's a hope he's free. And Radcliffe says there've been no arrests, so Mz. Hyde either got captured by Moriarty or made her escape. I don't know what's happened to Jamie." He shook his head at the situation. It could have been worse, but it certainly could have been better. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Considering the rest of the message is comprehensible, I think, unfortunately, that isn't the case..." Hela answered in response to Ariadne's possible fit, a rather heartless smile on her lips, "What do you plan on telling her and the others to do?" 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Given it's evening, nothing...for now. I imagine everyone needs a chance to recover from this morning's debacle. A good sleep will do wonders for that." 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited She wrinkled her nose at that. "Does that mean I have to turn in early? There's not much for me to recover from, seeing how I wasn't there." 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Actually," said Lewis, "I thought you might like to spend some time with your new companion, if that suits you," he said with a smile at once gracious and mischievous. 3 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited "My... new companion?" echoed Hela, quite surprised and more than a little wary. "Please tell me you haven't gone and set me up on a date with someone." 4 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Oh, yes," joked Lewis with a straight face. "High-society bloke from the West End. I've arranged your betrothal." 4 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Hela narrowed her eyes as she studied him, not entirely sure if he was teasing. "Well, I hope he's said goodbye to his family, because next time they see him, it's going to be in bloody pieces..." She murmured with the hint of a growl, tipping her chin up as if daring Lewis to disagree. 4 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Oh, I don't know... You might change your mind when you see him," he said, smile broadening into a grin as he reached a hand into his waistcoat pocket. The next moment, he'd produced a tiny black rabbit, not yet even an adolescent, which he cupped protectively in his outstretched palms as he offered it to Hela. 3 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited A brief confusion clouded her expression, mixed with curiosity as he reached into his pocket. Her eyes widened at once as she realized what it had contained and she felt her breath hitch in her throat. "It... It's a bunny..." The words came out raspy and weak and she swallowed, blinking quickly. "You..." Questions bubbled up within her chest but she held them back in favor of accepting the fluffy creature, every movement painstakingly gentle. A beat of hesitation, then she began to carefully stroke it with her thumb. "My God... It's so teeny... Teeny-tiny bunny..." 4 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago The black kit eyed Hela warily, as if evaluating her...until she began to stroke it. It froze, perhaps in confusion...then bumped her thumb up with its nose, even as it settled into a flattened position for more petting. Lewis kept quiet, not wishing to disrupt the moment. 3 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited “H-Hi t-there, l-little g-guy.” Tears were streaming down her cheeks now, but she made no move to brush them aside, gaze fixed on the bunny. “M-My n-name’s H-Hela...” Feelings of warmth and steely protectiveness and awe all swirled in her. “Y-You’re v-very s-soft, y-you k-know t-that?” She gave a feeble laugh, the sound barely making it past her lips. “L-Little b-baby b-bunny... s-so s-small...” 4 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited The kit gave her thumb another nose-nudge, then rubbed its chin against it. Lewis couldn't help but smile. 3 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited She brushed at it's chin ever so gently, suddenly terrified of somehow hurting the rabbit. How could something possibly be so small and fragile, yet so full of life? "D-D... D-Do y-you l-like t-the p-pets, l-little l-lepus?" Very slowly, she slipped off the bed and onto the floor, sitting with her bunny cupped in both hands. "I-I.." She peered up at Lewis, wiping her cheek on her shoulder and looking rather overwhelmed. "W-Where d-did y-you... w-why...? 4 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "I understand Leo's technically your counterpart's," he explained softly. "I've wanted to get you a pet for some time. Just needed to find the right one." He gazed at the bunny, then back to her, with a smile both fond and satisfied. "You need something that's yours, Hela. You deserve it." A glance back at the rabbit. "This wee little one belongs to you now." 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Emotion surged within her again. Mine. It's mine. All my own. My own little bunny... She took a shuddering breath and shut her eyes, gently pressing her lips to the kits head. It was soft, warm, alive, and all hers. "T-Thank y-you..." breathed Hela, both to Lewis and her new companion, smiling despite all her tears. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago The kit pushed its head up under her chin with a nuzzle and a tiny grunt of approval. "'Tis my genuine pleasure." 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago A delighted hum sounded in her throat. Mine and mine alone. "W... W-What d-do I-I...?" She stopped herself, taking a moment. Looked back at Lewis as she scratched behind the bunny's ear. "I... d-don't suppose y-you have a... a book on caring for rabbits?" 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago His smile turned to a smirk as he deftly reached into another pocket and pulled out a palm-sized tome. He set it on the bed near Hela. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Hela visibly relaxed, a relieved smile spreading across her expression. Prepared, as always. “Great. I’ll... be sure to read i-it.” She returned her attention to her new pet, examining it more thoroughly now, being sure to continue scratching at its ears as she did so. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited It shook its head briefly, and gave a tiny sneeze. Then it attempted to wash its face with its little paws, a cute but comical sight, given the relative enormity of its head. Lewis was content to unobtrusively witness the scene--a moment of happiness despite the upheaval of the day. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited She blinked in surprised and broke into a grin, nuzzling the young rabbit. Hela spent the remainder of the afternoon focused solely on her new companion, alternating between snuggling with the creature, watching it move about, and reading the guide Lewis had given her. .... She was truly happy. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Lewis and Hela ate dinner in their room. A plate of greens was even brought for the little rabbit. Later that evening, Weir was called away on business, so Hela and her new companion got some real "alone time". A rabbit cage had been brought up to the room, so that Hela could assure the kit's safety when she went to bed. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Only once the sun had long since set and the clocks chimmed eleven did Hela recluntantly put the bunny in its cage. “Goodnight, little one,” She told it softly, “Try not to get into trouble tonight, alright...? I’ll just be over there, on the bed...” With that, she went to lie down, rubbing a bit of rosemary on her pillow. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago In the morning, it was apparent Weir's bed had been slept in, but he was nowhere in sight. On the nightstand between the two beds lay a note. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago She rose, yawning and stretching her arms above her head, blinking at the empty bed. Catching sight of the note, she dropped her arms with a grunt, reaching over and picking it up to read. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago In fine but hurried cursive, it read: I've been called away; more details to manage. I hope to return before the day's out. Ring room service or go down for breakfast when you like. Just ask for greens for the wee one and you'll have them. Do have a good morning, darling. Wish me luck. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Hela read the note once, twice, then set it back on the nightstand, a smirk twitching at her lips. No mention of the doctor... guess I get to stay, then. She stretched one last time and stood, going to take ‘the wee one’ from its cage. The two of them spent the morning getting to know each other further, eating and playing together with Hela giving the kit more freedom to roam than before. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Tairais , I'll tag you when the other threads catch up, sorry for the delay! 4 •Share › Avatar Tairais Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago (( All good here, worry not! )) 4 •Share › Avatar The Traveller • 2 years ago ( The stars twinkle in the endless sky surrounding the small box, their light shimmering in many layers. Within, the unlikely group settles in. )   Gwendolyn: Tea and biscuits everyone? I’ve put a pot of soup on and we’ll have it in a moment, but you all seem like you need a pick me up. 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter The Traveller • 2 years ago "Yes please." Catt said softly. "It's been, a stressful day so far." "You can say that again. We've been invaded and nobody had a contingency plan for what to do!" Sozo retorted. "I'm going to make sure there is a coordinated plan of retaliation in place for the future! No one should ever get the drop on us!" 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. de Lezo Catt Hatter • 2 years ago Ah! ( The doctor gingerly sets the Hatt down on the console, grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. ) You two should probably come on out then. It will be awful hard to drink a cuppa' from inside a hat, no? 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Dr. de Lezo • 2 years ago "Y-yeah." "I'll go first, make sure it's safe." "Thanks dude." The first thing to exit the Hatt's rim was the sharp end of a halberd, Followed closely by Sozo's tawny hands as he almost gracefully climbed out onto the floor, polearm at the ready. After deciding the coast was clear, he spared a hand to help Catt into the, sciency-looking room. 1 •Share › Avatar Madame La Déchante Catt Hatter • 2 years ago Doctor, what're you- ( With a small startled gasp, the madame recoils- hand defensively outstretched in front of her husband. ) 2 •Share › Avatar The Traveller Catt Hatter • 2 years ago ( The brunette blinks slowly at the newcomers, before greeting them with a small smile. ) I'll go prepare an extra two sets ( The lanky man draws slightly closer. Eyes glinting with barely contained excitement. ) Is that a transdimensional space folding device?! Fantastic! 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. de Lezo Catt Hatter • 2 years ago Whoa careful there! don't want to poke any eyes out now. ( With a chuckle, he gestures to the other people in the room. ) mi amigos, these are our roommates! 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Dr. de Lezo • 2 years ago Sozo glared at the comment about removing eyes. If he wanted, he could easily remove heads. He did however, know better than to say as much aloud. "Nice to meet you." Catt half bowed at the line of faces before putting on her Hatt. She felt very put on the spot with everyone staring at her, and the strange room and the one odd question didn't help, so she stayed close to Alano. At least him she knew. 1 •Share › Avatar The Traveller Catt Hatter • 2 years ago ( The young lady steps forward, curtseying before Catt and nodding at Sozo. ) It's a pleasure to meet you ( She straightens up. ) So how about that tea then? ( She clasps her hands together. ) This room is just a touch busy, how about we take it in the Living Quarters? ( Her taller counterpart eyes her thoughtfully. ) Yeah alright, couldn't hurt! 2 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz The Traveller • 2 years ago It seems you’ve read my mind madam! If I may be so bold, I’d say that’s just what the doctor ordered! 2 •Share › Avatar The Traveller HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago ( The man’s face lightens considerably at the pun, he shoots a finger gun in Rose’s direction ) eyyyyyy! 2 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll The Traveller • 2 years ago where are we? 2 •Share › Avatar The Traveller Jasper Jekyll • 2 years ago ( He beams proudly ) good ol’ outer space! 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter The Traveller • 2 years ago Catt nodded at the invitation to go somewhere more quiet, but her attention snapped into sharp focus at the mention of space. "Outer space?" she asked. "As in, not on Earth anymore??" 2 •Share › Avatar The Traveller Catt Hatter • 2 years ago That's right! well, technically we're in orbit ( The girl places a hand on his arm. ) we can decide on a final location later. I just wanted us somewhere safe first…in the hands of a more reasonable madman ( she flashes the fellow a jaunty grin, earning a small chuckle from him in turn. ) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter The Traveller • 2 years ago Catt stared at her, looking for all the world like someone had hit pause. "I'm torn between asking where to find a window, and wanting to freak out." 1 •Share › Avatar The Traveller Catt Hatter • 2 years ago ( She takes a step forward. ) Well, we can sort of do both. ( She tilts her head with a knowing smile. ) do you want to see? 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter The Traveller • 2 years ago "I have no idea." Catt put a hand to her head, thoroughly lost. "I think I just forgot what 'normal' is..." "Space? Not on Earth? That's possible in this day in age? I thought that wasn't supposed to happen until sometime in the 1900s." 1 •Share › Avatar The Traveller Catt Hatter • 2 years ago • edited ( The man peers down at them through his gently hooked nose, a well trimmed eyebrow raised. ) don’t believe me? go on and have a look 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter The Traveller • 2 years ago Sozo raised his own eyebrow. "How?" Meanwhile Catt just whimpered weakly. 2 •Share › Avatar The Traveller Catt Hatter • 2 years ago ( The woman strides past them, flashing Sozo a wolfish grin ) Like this! ( She gently shoves the doors open, revealing the billions of glittering stars. ) 1 •Share › Avatar Silverliné Carew The Traveller • 2 years ago ( Silver makes past the others and makes her way to the doors. Softly. ) Whoaaa 1 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Silverliné Carew • 2 years ago ( A familiar giant joins the girl, an eyebrow raised. ) The old loon wasn’t lying. That’s space. 1 •Share › Avatar Silverliné Carew Jasper Jekyll • 2 years ago it’s so pretty! 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Silverliné Carew • 2 years ago "Nngh!" Catt groaned, quickly seeking the floor and wrapping her limbs around the nearest guardrail. Why was this getting to her so much? She liked space! But not falling, right. That would be why, and she was in a fearful mindset. Too much for one morning. She wanted a bed. "Woah..." Sozo just stared in wonder, the glittering stars reflecting in his chocolate and ruby eyes. 2 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago it’s billions of solar systems surrounding billions of balls of burning gas. ( She turns partway to go back inside. ) Half those planets have probably been colonized anyway. 1 •Share › Avatar The Traveller Jasper Jekyll • 2 years ago ( The man gives her a hard look. ) No one's colonizing anything. Not on my watch ( The matron looks to Catt, softly. ) are you alright dear? 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter The Traveller • 2 years ago "I-I, don't wanna fall out..." She answered, her voice timid and shaky. 1 •Share › Avatar The Traveller Catt Hatter • 2 years ago • edited ( A husky wheezing laugh comes from her companion, followed by a hum from the ground below them...almost like the box is laughing with her. ) I'd like to see you try! ( Her gaze softens. ) Look. ( She takes step forward, stopped by a seemingly invisible wall once she reaches the threshold. The gentle collision knocks her back a step. ) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter The Traveller • 2 years ago She squeezed her eyes shut and hugged the guardrail even tighter. Sozo just blinked in surprize before trying to stick his hand out the door, and being similarly blocked by the invisible wall. "Heh, cool." 1 •Share › Avatar The Traveller Catt Hatter • 2 years ago Force Field Generator! we've got a whole system dedicated to keeping you safe. No one falls on Sexy's account 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter The Traveller • 2 years ago "S-se...?" Catt blushed, still favouring to hold onto the rail than look. "Who's 'Sexy?'" 1 •Share › Avatar The Traveller Catt Hatter • 2 years ago ( She looks down with a chuckle. ) You're standing inside her. It's not her given name of course, but the Doctor's been calling her that ever since I've known him so I guess it stuck 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter The Traveller • 2 years ago "Huh, cool." Sozo looked around the inside, considering the information a bit before returning to staring out the door. 1 •Share › Avatar Silverliné Carew Catt Hatter • 2 years ago but Jasper, look how they twinkle! ( the identical brunette jumps backwards with a soft gasp before lunging forward, pointed finger outstretched. )   And look! it’s a shooting star! make a wish everybody! 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Silverliné Carew • 2 years ago "I wish I had a bed." Catt mumbled into her arm. Sozo was silent. 1 •Share › Avatar The Traveller Catt Hatter • 2 years ago ( Softly. ) ...You haven't settled in yet, have you? 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter The Traveller • 2 years ago "...N-no." She whispered. Come to think of it, they hadn't even gotten to tea and soup before the door got opened to show off the hungry void of space. 1 •Share › Avatar The Traveller Catt Hatter • 2 years ago ( She places a hand on Catt's shoulder. ) Then let's find you a room first. I'm sure you'll feel much better after having a quick wash and a place to sleep. 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter The Traveller • 2 years ago "O-okay." Catt nodded, hesitantly letting go of the rail in favour of holding onto her hand. "I don't know where to go..." 1 •Share › Avatar The Traveller Catt Hatter • 2 years ago • edited ( She hums gently, giving Catt's hand a gentle squeeze before letting it go to shut the doors . Suddenly, glowing arrows appear on the walls ) I have a feeling our friend will take care of that. ( She takes Catt's hand once again. ) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter The Traveller • 2 years ago "That's, nice. Nice of her... It?" •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Silverliné Carew • 2 years ago • edited ( A strawberry blonde rushes up to them. ) Oh how lovely! ( With a bittersweet smile, he clasps his hands and beams up at the star- remembering the ghosts of loved ones past. ) 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) Silverliné Carew • 2 years ago ( The tall Jekyll look alike rises, looking fondly to the scene before them. ) Oh the timing couldn't have been better 2 •Share › Avatar Madame La Déchante Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 2 years ago ( The smaller dame laces her arm through his. ) You aren't lying! 1 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Silverliné Carew • 2 years ago a what? ( She squints, confused. )   oh, it’s just a meteorite 1 •Share › Avatar Silverliné Carew Jasper Jekyll • 2 years ago we have a tradition on Earth. Whenever we see one, we make a wish. Like our birthdays! 1 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Silverliné Carew • 2 years ago ( Jasper studies Silver’s face, eyes brightened by the light of the stars, face animated and young and smooth…Somehow, everything this human “professor” had just put them through was cancelled by the hope of burning space junk. A small soft smile tugs at the corners of the giant’s mouth.  She had yet to understand this girl. ) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais • 2 years ago In a secure, windowless, undisclosed location, a conversation was taking place. One of the participants, often called “Madame L’Amoreaux”, finished bringing the others up to speed. “The man in question, John Perren, committed suicide, as so many of Professor Moriarty’s lackeys do. Cyanide,” she said with an air of disgust. “But we did get the courier.” She smiled as she cast a glance to a bound, gagged, unconscious man in the corner, her extremely capable, loyal guards surrounding him. “And the letter.” She put it on the table for the others to examine. When everyone had read it, L’Amoreaux spoke. “Clearly the ten extra men Moriarty requested will not arrive. We have seen to it. “What of your reconnaissance, Boyd?” “I have a contact tailing Moriarty,” the dark-haired man answered. “Won’t be spotted. We can keep your and Annie’s people abreast of his movements, moment-to-moment if need be.” L’Amoreaux nodded her approval. “Are your people prepared, Diamond Annie?” “Aye,” Diamond Annie nodded, “All my gals in the area know the plan and are ready to implement it as soon as that b*stard rears his wrinkly head.” “Roland can provide the necessary armaments for our combined forces, rapidement,” said L’Amoreaux, “presuming Vincent here has been successful.” She looked to the man. see more •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Tairais • 2 years ago “Yes,” the man said before grabbing a large burlap sack labeled ‘potatoes’ that was as high as his hip and filled to the brim. “Very.” He lugged it onto the table and when it fell to its side, thousands of pounds’ worth of notes were revealed to be inside as some spilled out on the table. “And that’s only one of many I was able to ‘withdraw’ •Share › Avatar Tairais MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Annie whistled at thousands of paper notes, lightly brushing her fingers over the paper. “Very’s a’ understatement.” She muttered under her breath. L’Amoreaux’s eyes widened almost imperceptibly. “In that case, we may proceed as planned.” •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Tairais • 2 years ago “Quite!” Vincent agreed with a smug, self gratifying grin. •Share › Avatar Tairais • 2 years ago 'Moriarty clambered into the carriage, knocked the roof with his cane, and waited for the warehouse to roll in. After his business there would be concluded, he would commission his spies to find Griffin and kill him. Perhaps Cheshire's invisibility would help.' Charricthran watched for the warehouse with equal parts curiosity and something like anticipation. The sky felt as if it was holding its breath, even the wind's laughter fading into quiet undertones. Something was bound to happen, of that, he was certain. 'Twas the calm before the storm-- what would he do during its course? Only one way to find out. Time passed in silence as the carriage rumbled on, and then it didn’t. A secret, internal curse was carried by the prying fingers of the wind from the carriage driver, causing Charricthran to pull his focus back to his immediate surroundings. The sight before him caused him to devilishly smirk, though the gesture was lost in the darkness of his form. How convenient, to be ensnared by a crowd enjoying the fair morning. People milled around and went to and fro, a morning market in full swing, wares for sale under bright flags and faces, beaming in the early sunlight. Servants and shopkeepers and flower-sellers and food vendors all did business at a brisk pace, taking in wonder after wonder. Behind the carriage, more shops lining the street opened their doors, attracting even more people. The entire street was packed solid for five blocks, and the side streets quickly filled up, too. The carriage found itself engulfed in a sea of humanity, with no exit. A banner suspended above read, “Autumn Harvest Festival Market”. The mobbing throngs of people slowed the flow of all but foot traffic to a pace that would have made a snail impatient. Charricthran took in all the sights and sounds with the cheer of someone savoring a fine wine. "Take that, ya great bleedin’ roach. Even the universe bloody well despises your ilk." A thought carried silently on the breeze, nothing more. see more •Share › − Avatar MillieGriffin Tairais • 2 years ago • edited A series of loud bangs like gunshots rang out and spooked the horses pulling Moriarty’s carriage. The carriage fell over onto its side, just barely missing the people in the crowd. The whole ordeal jostled Moriarty about inside the carriage. The horses were rapidly unhooked from the carriage, and bolted as soon as they got up. Two little urchin girls scampered away, laughing, and disappeared into the crowd. •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy